In The Arms Of Sleep
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Pero tan pronto como cayó en cuenta de sus pensamientos se maldijo mentalmente, entre los miembros de una familia no puede haber otro tipo de amor que no sea fraternal, mucho menos si se sentía atraída por su propia hermanastra. PhoebexChristina


_Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que les agrade este one-shot con contenido FEMSLASH (Chica/chica), si no lo hace… te invito a abandonar esta historia. Así de fácil :)! Podría añadir que contiene incesto, pero técnicamente Phoebe y Christina no son hermas de sangre, sino hermanastras. Pero bueno, lo dejo al criterio de cada lector. Gracias! _

_**~X~**_

**In the Arms of Sleep**

La noche cayo una vez más en la casa de los Beardsley - North, la melancolía era casi palpable en las cuatro paredes de cada habitación. Phoebe y William se marchaban a la universidad. Sería la última cena con su familia, pasarían meses para poder degustar del ambiente cálido y alegre nuevamente. Cada uno de ellos se había acostumbrado a disfrutar de las diferencias.

Sin embargo, eso no era solamente lo que agobiaba a cierta chica de cabello claro. Christina Beardsley intentaba mantenerse al corriente con la charla de sus padres, no era como si Phoebe o William no regresarían jamás.

-Supongo que vamos acostumbrarnos –respondió William como siempre con su tono firme.

-Phoebe, cualquier cosa que llegues a necesitar puedes pedírsela a tu hermano. El te…

-No soy una bebe, se cómo cuidarme yo sola. –interrumpió la mayor de los North.

Christina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud un poco independiente de su "hermana". Extrañaría todas sus discusiones tontas y platicas sin importancia, después de todo era así como la familia se relacionaba, ¿no?

Pero tan pronto como cayó en cuenta de sus pensamientos se maldijo mentalmente, entre los miembros de una familia no puede haber otro tipo de amor que no sea fraternal, mucho menos si se sentía atraída por su propia hermanastra. Quizás en un principio todo era una simple competencia, no existía la tolerancia entre ellas pero algo cambio.

-Christina, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Helen con preocupación.

La joven se dio cuenta de la atención que recibía en ese momento, el comedor estaba en silencio mientras esperaban su respuesta. Phoebe le miraba fijamente con su rostro inexpresivo, pero sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

-Perfectamente –Mintió desviando su mirada hacia el plato frente a ella.- Solo estoy un poco cansada, ¿puedo retirarme?

Helen y Frank intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación antes de asentir. A pesar de que esta sería la ultima cena con Phoebe y William antes de marcharse a la universidad, eso no iba a detenerla en su huida.

-x-

Los minutos transcurrieron de forma lenta, el silencio de su habitación era ensordecedor. La luz del faro se colaba entre las cortinas traviesamente, sus ojos permanecían fijos en el techo blanco de la habitación. Sus pensamientos seguían siendo un mar interminable, llenos de dudas y temores.

No importaba lo mucho que Christina intentara ignorar los sentimientos por su hermanastra, siempre estaban presentes y el compartir una habitación con ella no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, Phoebe se iba a la universidad por la mañana. No volvería a verla dormir tranquilamente, no volvería a escuchar sus balbuceos entre sueños. Todo eso estaba a punto de acabar.

En la universidad había miles de alumnos y personas atractivas, no iba a sorprenderse si Phoebe se enamoraba de un chico de su clase o algún amigo. Seguramente ahí se encontraría con la persona indicada para llegar al altar. Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la joven al imaginar lo que pasaría en un futuro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Christina cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida, Phoebe no debía darse cuenta de su angustia.

-Se que no estás dormida –Dijo la chica mayor tranquilamente.- Creí que estarías feliz de saber que mañana me iré.

El tono de voz sonaba simpático, pero aun así Christina se negó a hablar. Ella no quería que su _hermana _se fuera, no quería ver su cama sola al día siguiente. Pero tendría que aprender a lidiar con algunas cosas, como vivir sin Phoebe durante meses o años.

-Christina…

La chica mayor se acerco a la cama de su hermana con cierta rigidez. Ella no era tonta, su hermana menor tenía problemas. Era su última noche con ella, tenía que intentar al menos hacer lo correcto.

-Dime que sucede contigo –insistió Phoebe con calma.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Christina al sentir como el espacio a su lado se hundía. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, durante semanas evito la cercanía con su hermana pero en ese momento lo único que anhelaba era algún tipo de contacto físico con ella.

Con un rápido movimiento Christina se enderezo, y se abalanzo sobre su la chica rodeándola con sus brazos. Decir que Phoebe se sorprendió ante su repentino acto queda corto, pero de todas maneras respondió al gesto afectuoso.

-Oye…

Las palabras de la joven quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando sintió los labios de Christina sobre los de ella, Phoebe se tenso inmediatamente pero no se aparto. En algún momento ella comenzó a responder el beso. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario entre ambas, las chicas se separaron.

-Esto está mal –espeto Phoebe en voz baja sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Christina.

-Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en la cara de la joven mayor, mientras sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el rostro de su hermanastra.

-Te das cuenta que…

-Esta noche tiene que ser especial. –Interrumpió Christina colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella.-Te necesito esta noche, ahora mismo.

No hubo algún momento para protestar o detener aquello que parecía prohibido pero tentador, ambas hermanas se dejaron llevar por el deseo y curiosidad, por la atracción que en algún momento comenzó a desarrollarse. Phoebe se alejo del beso y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Christina parpadeo varias veces un poco dolida, a punto de derramar las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, la puerta nuevamente se abrió revelando a Phoebe.

-Solo quería asegurarme que no fueran a interrumpirnos –explico acercándose a la cama y notar el rostro angustiado de la otra chica.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Creí que tu…-La voz de la joven se quebró rompiendo el corazón de su hermana mayor.

-Todo estará bien, Christina. –Susurro rodeándola con sus brazos.-Yo me quedare a tu lado.

Phoebe continúo sosteniendo a su hermanastra menor con ternura.

-x-

Sabanas húmedas, respiraciones pesadas, dos chicas desnudas a punto de caer dormidas. Christina se acurruco contra el cuerpo caliente a su lado, la sonrisa de satisfacción parecía iluminar la habitación oscura. Tras colocar un pequeño beso en los labios de Phoebe, lentamente cerro sus ojos deseando que el tiempo se detuviera.

Los minutos transcurrieron de manera rápida, al menos para la mayor de los North. Con cuidado de no despertar a Christina, Phoebe desactivo la alarma. Después de lo que habían hecho seria más difícil despedirse. El suelo de la habitación nuevamente quedo intacto, no había rastro alguno de la ropa desechada con desesperación, o del acto ilícito cometido.

Phoebe aseguro su maleta, sus ojos se empañaron ligeramente al ver la cama donde Christina dormía profundamente. Lentamente se acerco hacia ella y coloco un suave beso en la frente de la chica menor, mientras su mano delineo la mandíbula expuesta poco a poco.

-Se que vas a odiarme cuando despiertes, pero espero que comprendas lo difícil que es para mí encontrar una solución a lo que ha pasado. Viniste a mí como un ángel cuando estaba de rodillas.-Susurro grabando el rostro de la joven.- Christina, voy hacer cualquier cosa para tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos y hacerte sentir bien, solo te pido tiempo y paciencia. Voy a extrañarte donde quiera que vaya, no lo olvides.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la sobresalto, Phoebe exhalo lentamente conteniendo las lágrimas acumuladas. Su rostro se acerco hasta el de su hermanastra y coloco un casto beso en los labios.

-Te amo –Susurro entre dientes al alejarse.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron el rostro de Christina y una sonrisa se dibujo al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. El viento fresco de la mañana erizo su piel desnuda. Y por inercia, una de las manos de la joven buscó el cuerpo caliente de su hermanastra.

-Phoebe –Gimió arropando su cuerpo. No hubo respuesta y la mano se encontró con la cama fría. Un nudo en la garganta se formo con rapidez, la castaña apretó las sabanas contra su cuerpo sintiendo el dolor de la ausencia de su amor.- Phoebe.

-x-

Una semana había transcurrido, Phoebe y William habían llamado distraídamente solo diciendo lo bien que estaban. Christina solo se limitaba a escuchar las divagaciones de sus padres y hacer caso omiso de las travesuras de sus hermanos. La casa, su habitación y su corazón se sentían tan vacio.

La joven lentamente se exhalo jugueteando con su comida hasta que una bola de papel cayó en su plato. Su mirada se clavo en el culpable fulminándole con enojo.

-Has estado como zombi –Dijo Dylan con su habitual tono de voz travieso.

Nadie parecía notar su interacción, ni siquiera sus pequeños hermanos sentados a ambos lados. Christina opto por ignorar su comentario y seguir jugueteando con su comida, su padre comenzó a divagar acerca de una misión que había tenido tiempo atrás. Eso pareció despertar la curiosidad de todos sus hermanos, incluido Dylan. Por una vez en su vida agradeció las viejas y repetitivas historias de su padre en el mar, con cuidado se levanto de la mesa y se despidió brevemente de todos.

El llegar a su habitación no fue de gran ayuda, mucho menos recostarse en su cama donde una semana atrás se había entregado a Phoebe. Sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte y superar su perdida. Por el bien de ambas.

-x-

William camino junto a ella en silencio manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, algunas chicas suspiraron cuando el paso por su lado haciendo caso omiso de su presencia. Phoebe mantuvo la calma y evito rodar sus ojos con ironía, su hermanastro parecía tener su mirada fija al frente como si dependiera su vida de ello. Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que entraron a la universidad, y por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo, Christina se negaba a tener algún tipo de contacto. Su teléfono inmediatamente la mandaba a buzón, los mensajes nunca fueron respondidos al igual que los correos.

Tan solo una vez había escuchado su voz, ocurrió tan solo tres días antes cuando llamo a casa como siempre lo hacía. Una vez que Christina reconoció su voz rápidamente paso el teléfono a Dylan o cualquier otro. Mantener la compostura de chica indiferente se estaba volviendo una tarea difícil, Phoebe se mordía la lengua cada vez que hablaba con sus padres y se abstenía de preguntar por ella. El miedo de que alguien pudiera descubrir su pequeño secreto era demasiado preocupante.

-Phoebe, ¿estás escuchándome? –Cuestiono William con su rostro preocupado, causándole incomodidad.

La joven asintió lentamente sosteniendo su mirada profunda e insistente.

-Si, Will… yo solo. –Balbuceo con nerviosismo desviando su mirada hacia el suelo del pasillo.- Lo siento.

-Está bien, quería solamente decirte que dentro de unos días podríamos ir a visitar nuestros padres y hermanos. –Espeto el chico sorprendiéndola con la guardia baja.- A menos que quieras quedarte, pero tendrías que explicarle a…

-Ya entendí, y acepto. –Interrumpió Phoebe con una sonrisa.- No hay nada más que quisiera hacer. Los extraño.

El joven asintió y coloco una de sus manos sobre sus hombros para confortarla.

-Si estás de acuerdo llamare a papá y…

-¿Por qué no los sorprendemos? –Pregunto la chica con entusiasmo.- Quiero decir, sería más emocionante, ¿no?

~X~

Christina contuvo la respiración mientras observaba la escena frente a ella con incredulidad. Su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil a pesar de los fuertes empujones de sus otros hermanos, Phoebe y William acababan de llegar sorprendiendo a todos. Después de cinco meses finalmente su hermanastra estaba de vuelta, luciendo mejor que nunca. A pesar de que seguía manteniendo ese estilo casual y despreocupado, sus rasgos se veían más maduros que la última vez. Su figura delgada seguía manteniendo la forma que recordaba a la perfección.

Finalmente cuando logro salir de su trace se vio envuelta en un abrazo casi asfixiante. William beso su templo antes de separarse de ella, la mirada de la joven se dirigió más allá de su hombro donde cierta chica le sonreía abiertamente.

-Chicos, que alegría verlos. –Exclamo Helen abrazando a Phoebe.- ¿Por qué no llamaron para decirnos que vendrían? Hubiéramos preparado algo especial.

-En realidad queríamos evitar eso, William y yo decidimos darles la sorpresa. –Respondió la chica sin romper contacto visual con su hermanastra.

Frank se acerco y la abrazo por unos momentos, Christina evito rodar sus ojos cuando empezó a dar un discurso de bienvenida. Se escucharon algunos gruñidos y resoplidos al notar su mirada distante y pecho robusto, postura que solo tomaba cuando daba un discurso en su trabajo. Uno a uno de los niños Beardsley – North fueron marchándose, William y Phoebe compartieron una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Dylan y Christina.

-Cariño, creo que los chicos necesitan ir a desempacar. –Interrumpió Helen con timidez.

El hombre observo a sus hijos un poco desconcertado antes de asentir y disculparse.

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. –Dijo antes de marcharse.

Dylan golpeo el hombro de William hablando acerca de su nueva guitarra Les Gibson, ambos se marcharon ajenos a la tensión entre las dos chicas. Phoebe finalmente dio un paso hacia el frente extendiendo sus brazos, la sonrisa en su rostro se intensifico al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de marrones de Christina.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambas al sentir su piel rozarse, era como revivir la última noche que pasaron juntas y que había sido inolvidable. Varios minutos después la menor de las chicas se alejo con cuidado sin dejar de mirar atentamente a su hermanastra, grabando en su memoria cada pequeña parte de su rostro.

-Te extrañe. –Susurro Phoebe en voz baja y frágil.

Christina entreabrió sus labios lentamente para hablar, sin embargo Phoebe la silencio un pequeño beso que había estado anhelando durante mucho tiempo. En algún momento la castaña menor comenzó a corresponderle hasta caer en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Ella se separo bruscamente sintiéndose de pronto paranoica, la mirada de su hermanastra se opaco con decepción. Sintiéndose culpable por sus actos, Christina la tomo de su mano y la arrastro a su habitación asegurándose de poner candado.

-Me hiciste tanta falta. –Dijo la chica Beardsley entre besos.- No puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Yo tampoco, pero sé que esta vez no estoy soñando. Tú estás aquí conmigo después de todo este tiempo.

Phoebe coloco ambos brazos en la cintura de joven más pequeña y la atrajo en un abrazo largo. La cena transcurrió de manera normal hasta que Frank y Helen empezaron preguntar por los estudios. William, como siempre, respondió de manera uniforme e indiferente haciendo hincapié en los comentarios que recibía de sus maestros. Mientras que Phoebe hablo un poco de sus compañeros y las materias, que en su mayoría le resultaban fáciles y comprensibles. Christina no perdió ningún gesto en su rostro, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con alegría al hablar de su nueva vida. Finalmente cuando la cena termino las dos se marcharon apresuradamente a su habitación, Dylan mantuvo su mirada fija en ellas hasta que la puerta de su habitación se cerró bajo llave, un rubor cubrió su rostro al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

~x~

Phoebe se dejo caer a un lado de Christina con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. A pesar de sus cuerpos sudados y pegajosos, ambas los entrelazaron nuevamente. La luz del faro ilumino por unos momentos, exhibiéndolas en medio de la penumbra, la mayor de los North coloco su mano sobre vientre desnudo de su compañera disfrutando de la piel suave y bien cuidada bajo su tacto.

-¿Por qué no querías responder a mis llamadas? Creí que…-

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas, y voy a responderlas todas. –Interrumpió Christina colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica.- Pero será mañana, te lo prometo.

-Está bien, pero al menos responde una pregunta que ha estado haciéndome la vida imposible. – Su amante asintió deslizando su dedo hacia abajo con lentitud.- ¿Fue a causa de alguien más?

-Creí necesitar a alguien para aliviar mi mente, pero me equivoque. –Contesto con cierta culpa y vergüenza.- Tú eres la única persona con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, la única que puede traer paz a este corazón solitario… aunque eso signifique que solo sea entre estas cuatro paredes.

La mirada de Phoebe brillo a causa de las lágrimas contenidas. Sus labios nuevamente se unieron en un beso lento y suave, donde los sentimientos quedaron expuestos. Christina suspiro lentamente cuando se alejo, una sonrisa satisfactoria permaneció intacta en su rostro.

-Definitivamente el sueño no vendrá a este cuerpo cansado ahora. –Susurro contemplando a la joven mayor.- Quiero que sufras mi deseo por ti.

Phoebe asintió disfrutando de la calidez y comodidad que su hermanastra le proporcionaba. Ella simplemente se dejo llevar por los sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, su mano acaricio la cara de Christina con ternura antes unir sus labios en otro beso suave y lento.

-Con gusto lo hare.

**~X~**

**Gracias por haber entrado! :D**


End file.
